


Baby steps

by szczepter



Series: A series of steps [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: BUT I NEEDED TO WRITE IT OKAY, Gen, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, baby fic no one wanted, will probs be a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 05:10:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4864301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szczepter/pseuds/szczepter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kagami is a nervous parent and Kuroko teaches him how not to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby steps

“How do you do this?” Taiga asked from where he was hovering near the door, hands in pockets, watching as Tetsuya busied himself with changing their daughter.

Tetsuya hums and makes quick work, hands gentle but firm. The baby coos and gurgles happily, hands and legs in the air, as she lets Tetsuya do what he needs to.

“Well.” Tetsuya pauses as he throws away used wipes in the trash bin. “You need one baby, a pair of hands, some talk and-“

“I’m not talking about that!” Taiga snaps and scowls as he sees the playful smirk slip on Tetsuya’s lips. The baby claps her hands happily as Tetsuya finishes, buttoning up her onesie and picking her up gently, but not before he tickles her tummy making her squirm and gurgle more.  

“Then?”

Taiga chews on his bottom lip for a moment.

“I mean, like you’re so good with her and all. How do you do it?” Taiga can swear he had never seen Tetsuya with babies. He saw him with various kids, middle and high school when they were in university and then when Tetsuya was on an internship at different schools. Elementary schools, way back when they were still attending Seirin and organizing mini camps for them. Even kindergarteners and barely walking and talking toddlers, but babies? Not really.

And here he was, changing their girl like a fucking pro, while Taiga felt like the biggest loser ever.

Tetsuya picked her up, supporting the head and rubbing her back gently.

“I have aunts; they had kids when I was still in school. And my oldest cousin had a kid too and he visited often. I was curious so they let me help around him.”  He shrugs, like it’s no big deal and it probably isn’t for him.

“Can you throw it away?” He asks as he walks around the room, baby in his arms and rocking it gently. Taiga merely nods and grabs the dirty diaper and dumps it into the trash. After a quick trip to the bathroom where he washes his hands, he comes back and sees Kuroko still walking around with the baby, sometimes talking to her.

After they came from the hospital, Tetsuya naturally took charge of everything. He was the one who fed Yui, changed her, bathed her, and went to her in the middle of the night. It wasn’t like Taiga didn’t do  _anything_. He would gladly prepared her meals, wash her clothes and tidy her room, and do all the other things around her, just not directly connected to Yui.

He felt like Tetsuya was much better suited for this kind of stuff and he was just not.

Tetsuya noticed him in the doorway and paused mind whisper to look questioningly at him.

“Do you want to hold her?”

Ah. There it was.

Taiga scuffed his leg and slouched his shoulders a bit. He wanted to, but he felt so big and clumsy and awkward. He was afraid of doing something that might upset Yui or even hurt her. He wouldn’t be able to look at himself in the mirror.

“Nah. I’m good.” It was true. It was enough for him to just play with her tiny feet or hands when Tetsuya was feeding her or dressing and Taiga was assigned to distract her if she got upset. He could stroke her hair all he wanted when Tetsuya held her and give her a goodnight kiss on the forehead.

It was enough.

That’s what he told himself at least.

Tetsuya frowned, never buying his excuses. He didn’t say anything the first few weeks, and he was hoping Taiga would get over his slump himself but it was becoming apparent that he needed to intervene.

“It’s okay. You can hold her.” He said as he walked up to him and subtly tried to offer him Yui, but Taiga shied away.  

Taiga bit his lip, guilt visible on his face when Tetsuya frowned. After a moment of silence and Yui yawning widely, Tetsuya got an idea.

“Go on the bed and lay on your back please.” Taiga raised an eyebrow at the request, but when Tetsuya said nothing more he just shrugged and did as he asked.

He got comfortable on their shared bed, which was large enough for more than two people and waited patiently for what Tetsuya was about to do.

Tetsuya appeared next to him and bend down to gently deposit the sleeping Yui onto his chest. Taiga startled and was about to snap at him but then Yui stirred and made a sleepy noise while Tetsuya shushed him.

“She wants to nap.” He explained calmly and went to close the door to their bedroom. He climbed up on the bed and settled next to him.

Taiga wanted to protest and deposit the sleeping girl back in Tetsuya’s safe embrace, but since he was paralyzed with fear of touching her in any wrong way and hurting he was left to just lay there, all stiff and anxious.

Tetsuya sighed and took his balled fist and straightened his fingers.

“Relax. She’s just sleeping.” He said and put Taiga’s open palm on Yui’s back.

He watched in fascination and a bit of mild horror how his big paw of a hand dwarfed the baby’s small frame. She was so small she could probably fit comfortably in the corner of his arm.

“See.” Tetsuya said after a moment when nothing happened and the girl kept in sleeping soundly, from time to time making sleepy noises.

Daring, Taiga rubbed her back and petted her head gently. He saw Tetsuya smile from the corner of his eye and suddenly felt silly for ever thinking he was afraid of this.

“You should have said something sooner.” Taiga blinked and looked at Tetsuya. He should. Indeed. But he felt stupid and big and awkward and didn’t want to be a source of more concern, while Tetsuya already had his hands busy with Yui.

He shrugged and continued rubbing Yui’s back.

Tetsuya sighed and moved closer.

“It’s not going to be perfect all the time you know.” He reached out to stroke Yui’s hair. “Sometimes we will make mistakes and she will cry and then we will cry, but we will learn. And not make them anymore.” He smiled and put his palm on top of Taiga’s hand.

“Okay?”

Taiga let out a breath and nodded slowly, careful to not wake the baby.

“Okay.” Tetsuya was always right and he was an idiot for not trusting him with this. He always had good instincts when it came to people and how to deal with them and he was exceptionally good with Taiga.

“Okay.” He repeated and Tetsuya smiled, and leaned up to kiss his cheek.

Just then Yui stirred and started whimpering softly. Taiga startled and looked down on the little girl like he was just seeing her for the first time in his life.

“W-what did I do??” He was panicked, torn between jumping up and running away and desperately wanting to learn what was wrong. Tetsuya just sighed and stood up.

“Nothing. She’s probably just hungry.” He picked her up gently. “Again.” He added as an afterthought.

“Honestly. She takes after you in this regard. Laud and constantly hungry.” Taiga just stared at them in confusion.

Yui wailed louder.

“Shh. It’s okay; let’s get you fed my tigress.” He chuckled and was about to open the door when Taiga suddenly spoke, surprising even himself.

“Can I…do it?”

Tetsuya blinked at him, a little confused.

“I mean…feed her. Can I do it?” He fidgeted nervously, but then Tetsuya smiled after a moment and reached hand for Taiga to take it.

“Of course.”

Later, when he was securely holding the little bundle in his arms and feeding her with a bottle, making short breaks for her to swallow and not choke too much as Tetsuya suggested and then spend a good twenty minutes walking around the living room and petting her back, trying to force her to burp, he decided it was really lame of him to worry about something as simple as this.

It was totally worth it.

Even if she puked all over his shirt in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> idk i just love kid fics, I love nervous dad kagami and pro dad kuroko sue me /rolls off the internet


End file.
